It's Hidden There
by MabuiMiyoko
Summary: Kenshin and Kaoru met when they were small and held a grudge against each other, but five years later Kenshin realizes he might actually lose Kaoru to someone. Full Summary inside. completed!
1. Childhood

Disclaimer: sigh, I have a lot to disclaim. My friend's story who once posted it on some site called touching love stories or something. So not my plot, although I did change quite a bit to fit the characters more. So I don't own RK nor the plot.

Full Summary: Kaoru had met Kenshin when they were just young and held a grudge against each other. Five years later, Kenshin finds himself in love with Kaoru, but still doesn't stop teasing her until he finds out he may lose her to someone else. Perhaps forever, can he change Kaoru's heart or mind on time or will he lose his only real love?

* * *

Chapter One:

**Childhood**

"Let me out!" screamed a terrified eight years old.

Kenshin was trapped in total darkness with four walls closing in on him. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he remembered what had happen.

He was playing hide and seek with two boys from his school, Akria and Enishi. Those two were the popular boys at school, Akria was cute, and Enishi was, let's just say strong and nice. All the girls were after them, but shun Kenshin because he was too girly, they called him, "sissy".

It's not like Kenshin was never popular before, his aunt was the famous actress Yumi, but when all the excitement about her was over, he was lonely again. In reality, Kenshin didn't realy have any friends, because most of the other kids just assume he had a cocky attitude because of who he was, and related to. His step father did after all owned the Mitsurugi Ryu corp.

_Flashback_

"Okay," said Enishi. "I''ll seek and you guys hide. 10…15…20…25…"

Kenshin jumped with excitement and started running to find a place to hide. He saw a wooden box near his house. He wondered where it came from but then didn't care because it would make a great hiding place. Kenshin put the wooden cart/box over himself for a while and then he heard Enishi and Akira voices. He wondered what was going on and then he heard a noise as dust fell on his head.

"I hope you like it in there Shinta!"

'What?' thought Kenshin. He tried to push up the box but it wouldn't budge. He felt trap and started to gasp for air. He pounded on the door and screamed, "Let me out you guys!"

Enishi just laughed. "Why don't you ask your aunt Yumi to help you? Act like you're better than us just because she is famous."

Kenshin's heart sank. He couldn't believe it. He thought Enishi and Akira were his friends but they had tricked him. He began to cry.

"I don't act like I'm better. Please let me out."

Akira began to laugh. "This will teach you to mess with us." Then he and Enishi left.

In the dark Kenshin sat and curled himself into a little ball. He was terrified. He was scared of the dark and worse, he was afraid of being alone. Then he heard a knocking.

A sweet innocent girl called out, "Is someone in there?"

Kenshin stood up and banged his fists against the wooden wall. "Hurry up and let me out!"

"Wait!"

He heard the noise of wood sliding and another box fell to the floor that was originally on top and the box was tilted over. Just as he saw light coming he pushed his way out. He bent over and began breathing fast because he almost ran out of air when he was inside the wood cart. Then a pair of sandals came into his view. When he looked up he saw a pair of big blue eyes staring back at him. It was a little girl in two cute pigtails in a pink silky kimono that saved him.

They looked at each other for a while and didn't say anything. Then the girl looked down and kicked her foot into the dirt.

"Umm…what were you doing in my moving box?"

Kenshin looked at her and then he turned away and ran into his house, leaving the little girl staring after him.

'Huh? What just happened here?' Kaoru thought. "Aye! I'll never understand boys!" she screamed out loud. She was watching Kenshin as he ran into the house few streets away, well actually it was the closest house near her dojo.

* * *

"What don't you understand sweetie?" her grandpa asked as he came out the front porch to look for her.

"Oh nothing Okina."

"Come here."

He waved for Kaoru to come sit with him on the porch steps. She walked over to him and sat on his lap.

"Yes Okina?"

"Do you like it here?"

She nodded her head. "Ah huh. I get to be with you all the time but I'm still mad at mommy and daddy for leaving me." She frowned and crossed her arms.

Her grandpa let out a little laugh. "Silly girl, your parents are historians. They have to travel around the world. They can't take you with them because you have school. Besides they'll send you presents."

Kaoru's eyes got wide. "Presents? A lot?"  
"Yes."

She clapped her hands. "Yay!"

* * *

Back at home Kenshin buried his face into his pillow and cried. Then he heard a knock on his door.

"Baka! Are you in there?"

Kenshin quickly wiped his nose on his sleeve.

"Yes. Come in."

Then Hiko came in.

"What's wrong now? Why are you crying? You really are a baka."

He shook his head. "Oh it's nothing Hiko."

Great this could be something else his sensei can make fun of them years from now.

His sensei looked around his room. "Where are your friends?"

Kenshin tried his best not to cry. "They….they went home."

Hiko knew he was lying, he knew about his problems, but decided to not interwine, this was something his baka had to learn on his own. "Oh, you're sad that they had to go home so early?" Hiko said with a sneer.

Kenshin held onto his blanket tighter and didn't answer.

"There's a new family that moved here now far away, be a gentleman and go meet them. I heard they are an old man and a little girl. Just be back to make dinner, it's your turn today." He finished and turned around to leave.

"Hai." Kenshin said, a small smile forming on his face. _HE DIDN'T CALL ME BAKA FOR FIVE MINUTES!

* * *

_

_Knock Knock_

Kaoru stopped putting her swords and bukkons away and looked up at the front door.

'Hmm…I wonder who it could be?'

"Kaoru! Answer the door!"

"Okay Okina."

When she opened the door she saw a big man with a white cape and the redhead boy she helped earlier. "Hi!" She grabbed Kenshin's hand. "Are you okay?" Kenshin just looked at her and didn't answer.

"Oh you two already met?"

"Not really. I don't even know his name."

"I see. You can call me Hiko and this is my baka deshi, Kenshin Himura. Is your grandfather home?"

"Ah huh. My name is Kamiya Kaoru. Come in."

Kaoru closed the door behind them. Then she ran upstairs to get her grandpa.

Then the grandpa told her, "Why don't you and Kaoru go outside whileHiko and I have a talk?"

"Okay gramps. Come on Kenshin," she said as she pulled him out of the house with her.

When they got outside Kaoru felt a hard shove behind her back. She fell on the grass but the dirt ground cut her leg and it started to bleed. She looked up and saw Kenshin glaring at her with the coldest eyes yet fired eyes she has ever seen.

'Don't pretend you want to be my friend,' thought Kenshin. He was going to make Kaoru pay for what Enishi and Akira did to him.

"Why did you push me?"

"I hate ugly girls! And you are really damn oogly. Another busu!"

Kaoru opened her mouth in shock. She began to cry. Kenshin felt bad but he was still mad at what those guys did to him so he wasn't going to stop.

"What? Oh, are you crying? You are such a baby!"

That made Kaoru instantly stop. She stood up. "I'm not a baby!"

"Yes you are!" Kenshin yelled back.

Then he yanked on one of her braids and pulled the ivory ribbon out.

"Ow!" She yanked back her hair and then replied, "You're the baby! Who was crying inside my emptied swords box huh?"

That made Kenshin (Battousai now) really mad. He pushed her hard. She fell down and cried really loud. Her grandpa and Hiko ran out.

"What happened Kaoru?"

Kaoru pointed her finger at Kaoru. She began to sob again. "He…he—"

"I accidentally made her fall," cut in Kenshin, his eyes returning to violet once more.

Kaoru looked up at Kenshin in shock. 'That liar!' she thought.

"I'm sorry," said Kenshin as she began to bawl. He looked at Kaoru with his puppyish eyes, "I didn't mean to make you fall."

Hiko slapped Kenshin on the back of his head, "baka deshi, why are you so clumsy?"

Then her grandpa asked, "Are you okay Kaoru-chan?"

Kaoru looked up and saw Kenshin's lips move. "Baby," he said loud enough just for her to hear. She bit her lip and murmured, "I'm okay gramps. It was an accident."

"Come on baka deshi, it's still your week to cook, we're heading home for dinner. It was a pleasure meeting you. Bye Kaoru!"

"Bye," said Kenshin and he gave Kaoru a wave. She watched them as they left. Then she saw Kenshin turn around and giver her a little smirk. She glared back at him.

'It's war. I'm going to hurt you one of these days Himura Kenshin,' she promised herself.  
This was the beginning of a NOT so beautiful friendship…

* * *

Five years later…

**Junior High, Middle School:  
**

During these years Kenshin and Kaoru went to school together everyday. Kaoru was the target of Kenshin's tortures every single day. He would call her names and hit her. He would push her around in school but in front of adults, he would act like he was her best friend. It was a nightmare for Kaoru because Kenshin requested to have every single class with her and he was her partner in every single project. What's worse was he became the most popular boy in school so she couldn't get anyone on her side to help her avoid him. It seems that in high school, he's features completely grew in, he still looked like a girl once in a while with his long red hair; but his eyes, those amythest eyes with his cute smile got on the top list of girls' dreams. Also during this time, Kenshin met Sanosuke and Yahiko (he's two years younger than Sano and Kenshin). It took them a while before Kenshin would trust them. Eventually they became Kenshin's best friends as they hang out together more often. He let them in on the fun of teasing Kaoru but he would never let them physically harm her. And so it begins…Junior High…

"Heads up!"

Kaoru glanced up and saw a blurry object headed her way. Before she could block it, it hit her right smack on the right side of her face, a bruise instantly forming.

"Ow!" she yelled and began to rub the spot where it hit her head. Kenshin began to walk towards her. He was the one who threw the sword sheath.

"Aww…did it hurt?"

Kaoru glared at him but he just smiled at her. She clenched her teeth and answered, "No."

Right behind Kenshin was Sanosuke and Yahiko. They were just standing there, but felt somewhat sympathic towards her.

"Don't make her cry man!" Sanosuke said shaking his head.

"Naw…her head has too many bones in it." Yahiko replied, he loved making fun of Kaoru, he had his own reason. Being beaten in swordmenship was not something he was proud of and was determined to embarrass her with every chance he gets.

"Maybe that's why they call her 'BoneHead!'" yelled Kenshin.

All three of them started busting out laughing and gave each other high-fives. Kaoru stood up.

"You idiots! There are no bones in the head! You don't know anything! No wonder all of you are so dumb to make that stupid joke. I hope all three of you fail and repeat eighth grade!"

Sano looked at her. "Aww… Jou-chan, you don't mean that. Cuz that means you'll graduate before Kenshin."

"Yeah," added Yahiko. "You don't want to leave your Ken-san, do you?"

Kaoru's face turned red. "Shut up! Himura Kenshin is nothing of mine!" She points a finger at Kenshin. "I hate you!"

For some strange reason that cut him, it cut through his jokes and his defense, but he didn't let it show, instead, his eyes flashed amber and just gave her a smile and said, "No you don't."

"Ahhh!" she screamed and then stomped off to class.

' Those jerks,' Kaoru thought. 'Damn you Kenshin. Act like you're King of the school. I hope you get kicked off your throne Your Majesty!' She began to imagine herself choking Kenshin and she wasn't watching where she was going. Then she felt herself bump into someone.

"Ow!" said a voice.

"Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going. Here let me help you up."

Kaoru bent down to help the guy up. She noticed he had a long neck and really beautiful eyes. Then she cursed herself for staring at him. He was cute!

"Sorry about that."

"It's okay."

He gave her a really sweet smile. "By the way, my name is Seta Soujiro. And you are?"

"I'm Kamiya Kaoru. Nice to meet you Soujiro, are you new here?"

"Yeah. First day."

"Let me see your schedule."

Kaoru looked at the list Soujiro gave her. "Hey you take Kendo?"

"Yeah. I'm the Junior Champion back at my old school. So do we have any classes together?"

"Really? That's tight! Hmm…we have four classes together."

'He has four out of six classes with me,' she thought. 'Damn and that monster Kenshin has all six with me. Maybe Soujiro will be the only guy here who won't listen to Kenshin and pick on me. Who knows? He might even kick Kenshin's butt in Kendo!' Just the thought of Kenshin getting beat up made Kaoru yelled out, "Yes!"

Soujiro looked at her surprised. "Why are you so happy?"

"Oh nothing. Come on Sou-chan. Let me take you to your first class with me."

He was shocked as his nick name, but found it sweet rolling off her tongue.

* * *

Kenshin tapped his foot impatiently against his desk. 'Where the hell is Kaoru? She should have been back here before me and the others.' He sent Sano and Yahiko to go out and find her. He began to worry but then he heard Kaoru's voice. He watched her talking to a strange guy. They both sat down in a corner and then that guy handed Kaoru back her back pack. 'This does not look good,' thought Kenshin.

Kaoru looked over at Soujiro's shoulder and saw Kenshin looking at them. 'Eat your heart out Baka.' Soujiro had been so sweet to her. 'I wish Soujiro was my older brother,' she thought. 'That way he can protect me from that animal baka Kenshin.' And just then that idiot Kenshin walked up to them.

"Hi. I'm Himura Kenshin the school's representative. And you are?" he looked at Soujiro while punching Kaoru in the arm.

Soujiro started to analyze Kenshin. 'So this is the guy who's picking on Kaoru.' Then Kaoru's words came back to him.

_Flashback_. (minutes before class, outside)

Sigh…Soujiro looked at Kaoru. "What's the sigh for?" She looked down at the grass.

"Oh nothing."

"Come on Kaoru. If you called me Sou-chan, that means you can tell me anything."

"Well…I'm afraid I'm going to get beaten up today."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Kaoru lifted up the sleeve of her uniform. "Take a look at this." Soujiro glanced at her arms. Both of them had dark purple bruises. "And this too," she added and pointed to her head. There was also a dark purple bruise there. He looked at her in shock.

"Who did this to you?" his voice full of concern.

"A psycho by the name of Kenshin Himura."

"Why? Doesn't he know guys aren't supposed to hit girls?"

Kaoru glanced up at him. "Human guys don't hit girls. Himura Kenshin, or even Himura

Battousai, is an animal." She sighed again. "But it's okay…I'm used to it by now." He squeezed her shoulder.

"Well stop getting use to it. This torture is going to end today."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I'm going to teach this Battousai guy a lesson."

She grabbed him and hugged him. "Really?"

He nodded.

"Yay!" she screamed. "You can do it in Kendo practice today. His Highness is the champion here but not anymore now that you're here Sou-chan…"

Soujiro gave her a smile and nodded.

"Let's get to class before we're late."

_End_ _flashback_

Soujiro looked at Kenshin who had just approached him. "Seta Soujiro. And I know who you are."

Kenshin looked at Kaoru. 'Must have told him about me,' he thought. He shrugged his shoulders. "Fame spreads."

Soujiro looked at him. 'Kaoru was right. That conceited bastard!'

Kenshin let out a fake cough. "Excuse me, Seta-san, I believe you're in my seat."

Soujiro gave him a look, "I don't think so."

Kenshin gave Soujiro a glare that could freeze an entire ocean. Just then Sano and Yahiko came in. Kenshin waved for them to come over.

"Hey guys come over here and meet my new friend."

Sano and Yahiko walked over. "Hey guys," said Kenshin. "This is Seta Soujiro. Apparently, he doesn't know where he's sitting."

Sanosuke gave a little smirk. "Aww…he's new Kenshin. He don't know that he's sitting in your place."

Yahiko nodded and told Soujiro, "You better move boy. You're sitting with my friend's wife."

Kaoru opened her mouth in shock. "He's lying!" Soujiro looked at all of them. He could tell that the redhead idiot and the other two were lying. He turned around to face Kenshin.

"No I don't want to move. I like sitting here."

Kenshin's eyes flashed amber, he was ticked but didn't say anything. He had to stop Sano and Yahiko from starting a fight with this guy. Kenshin just gave a fake smile and said,

"I'll see how long you will like sitting there." Then he and the boys left.

Kaoru let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks Sou-chan. Everyday that baka and his buddies will sit next to me so they could torture me. But now that you're here, they can't do it anymore."

"It's nothing," said Soujiro with his usual smile. "I'll try my best to stop him from torturing you."

* * *

A/N: sorry long chapter, i'll update soon depending on how many reviews i get. no threat, but i've started way too many stories for my own good, and i'm only updating weekly for the stories that are good and more likeable to others. so if u like this story, review more, depending on which stories i get the most review on each week is the one i'll update. or try to.

if the story's horrible or bad, please tell. flame me if you need to, well there's always mashmellows and stuff i can roast.

Shinta is what Enishi calls him, for being "weak"  
Kenshin is normal name  
Baka- Hiko and Kaoru's name for him, and Battousai is when he's mad.


	2. The RendezVous

Chapter 2:

**The Rendez-Vouz**

Ring it was the last bell of the day.

"Come on Sou-chan! Time for kendo!"

Kaoru and Soujiro walked to the gym side by side, laughing at every other sentence. In few minutes he managed to make her laugh so hard she was almost crying, with tears out of her tightly shut eyes, she almost walked into a ladder. She felt a pair of arms surrounding her waist and she looked at him confusingly. He laughed and noted that she was about to crash into the ladder. When they looked up they saw a carpenter fixing the ceiling, but not just any carpenter, her best friend's boy friend.

Kaoru walked up to him. "What are you doing Aoshi? And why do you have a wound on your arm?"

"Just fixing the ceiling boards. Misao almost got smashed and cut up by it yesterday. I happened to be there, that's why I ended up being cut when I pushed her over. You two better get to class now."

Ever since his parents died, he had to work for his tuition, and this was his way. He's so sweet, not like Kaoru's attracted to him, but she wished a guy would save her one day.

"You know, you shouldn't work when you're injured. If you keep working I'll tell Misao, and she'll jump on you again."

"Ok, fine I'll work on this tomorrow. Let's all go to class then, shall we?"

"Oh, by the way, this is Seta Soujiro. A new student at this school, Sou-chan, this is Aoshi, don't make him mad, he'll cut you up." She said with a smile.

Then they all went along together in the hall, but no one talked. It seems Soujiro and Aoshi had staring contest, his consistent smile against HIS ice cold eyes, it went on until they reached a corner and Aoshi finally split up from Kaoru and Soujiro to go to math.

The two of them also had to split up not long afterwards to get changed for kendo.

(In the practice hall)

Kenshin sat down on the mat and waited for Kaoru and Soujiro to both come out. Yahiko sat down next to him while Sanosuke had another class to go to. Well let' just say Sanosuke probably didn't go to another class, rather to ditch and visit the student aid, Aoshi's sister, Megumi.

"So you gonna kick the crap outta the new guy Kenshin?" Yahiko asked, he always loved to see Kenshin fight."

"Yeah. That'll teach him to mess with me." He said, being fired up.

He scratched his head. "Dude, I don't get it. The only thing he did was sit next to Kaoru. So why you tripping for? You in love with her or something?"

Kenshin glared at him, feeling his eyes slowly turning amber with each passing second of waiting. "H no! I don't like her. I just don't want anyone messing with my stuff alright?

"Okay okay. Chill. Hey here they come."

Soujiro found a place to sit on the mat while Kaoru sat next to him.

A guy from their kendo class named Akira shouted out, "Hey Kaoru! You dump Kenshin for the new guy?"

She yelled back, "Shut up baka yaro!"

Everyone in class, including Soujiro and Kenshin stared at her. Kaoru just looked away and pretended not to notice. Then she leaned over and whispered in Soujiro's ear.

"Kick Kenshin's butt hard."

Kenshin looked at Kaoru leaning near her new friend, 'Damn you Kaoru. Is it so terrible to be known as my girlfriend?' he thought fuming. 'You're going down pretty boy, smiling always like a girl.' He glared at Soujiro who was smiling at him in return.

The whistle blew and class began. Sensei Saitou called roll and made everyone sat down.

"Alright now you spineless wimps. Let's see what you've learned these past few weeks. Class will begin with a match. Who are my volunteers?"

Kenshin raised his hand. "I will Sensei."

"Ah…Kenshin, my number one student. Who else? Hmm…how about Kaoru?"  
She shook her head so hard that her hair fell out of her ponytail. Kenshin sneered and rolled his eyes. "Not today Sensei. How about Soujiro?"

"Soujiro?"

Sensei Saitou looked at Soujiro. "Are you the new boy Seta Soujiro?"

"Yes Sensei," he answered.

Sensei Saitou rubbed his chin. "Hmm…I don't know Kenshin. It might not be fair for Soujiro to fight against an advanced student like you."

Soujiro stood up. "It's okay. I learned kendo back at my old school too."

"Really?" asked Sensei Saitou. "Then this should be a good match.

Alright everybody. In your places."

Kenshin and Soujiro got in their fighting stances. 'I'm going to wipe that smile off your pretty face,' thought Soujiro.

'You're going down girly face,' Kenshin thought back.

"Fight!"

Kenshin moved forward. 'I'm going to hit him so hard—' but before he knew it, he had fallen down on his back. He was surprised. "How? What?" Soujiro had sweep kicked him and made Kenshin fall. Everyone was shocked, they didn't even see Soujiro move, it was like he was there one moment, and the next he was few meters away from the dumbfounded Kenshin.

'Damn, so much for swords, isn't he suppose to fight me? Not trip me, idiot, coward...' Kenshin thought of all the insults he can throw at him.

"Winner Seta Soujiro!"

"Yay!" shouted Kaoru. She ran up and hugged Soujiro. "You were great! You took him down in less than a second!"

"Wait a second!" yelled Kenshin, "There are three rounds in a match. It isn't over yet!"

"Oh yeah," said the Sensei.

"Hold on everyone. We have two more rounds left."

Kenshin looked over at where Kaoru was sitting. She was giggling while he looked at her with a confused face. He opened his mouth in shock, his blood boiling as his eyes went past amber, golden from first sight but truly red, fire red. 'That traitor!' he thought to himself. 'She's on the enemy's side!' His images of choking Kaoru were interrupted by Yahiko calling him.

"Hey Kenshin."

"What is it Yahiko?" He asked through his gritted teeth.

"The new guy is pretty good but by the way he fights, I know you can beat him. Just don't underestimate him and don't let your guard down. All he has is speed, you have your Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu. You can win."

Kenshin slapped him on the back. "Thanks. I was kind of spacing out there." Yahiko nodded and understood. 'You'll see that I'm the better guy Kaoru,' Kenshin mentally tried to tell her.

"You were great Sou-chan!" Kaoru said excitedly.

"Thanks. Umm…Kaoru?"

"Yeah?"

"You sure Kenshin is the best fighter here? He didn't seem to last very long."

Kaoru nodded her head. "He is the best fighter here. I think he didn't last long because you're so much better than him."

"Maybe," he said with doubt.

"Okay Round Two!" yelled Sensei Saitou, as he pulled his arm down. "Fight!"

Soujiro lunged at him with his two steps before Shukuchi but Kenshin side stepped it and whispered, "You stay away from my Kaoru."

His eyes widen in shock as he slowed down, just enough to match Kenshin's speed as he slammed the shinai into his sides as he collapsed to the floor.

"Winner Himura Kenshin!" yelled Sensei Saitou.

Kaoru opened her mouth in shock. 'That bastard Kenshin won!' She began to tear away at her gi with her teeth. Kenshin saw her looking at him. He smirked at her. 'That jerk is so immature!'

"Wait Sensei!" she yelled. "Three rounds remember? One more to go!"

Saitou called for attention. "Okay you losers watching on the sidelines. We have one more round."

Kenshin walked up to Kaoru. "Don't worry about it. Get ready to kiss my feet when I win Kaoru-chan."

" Get bent and die baka Kenshin."

Kenshin flashed her one of his trademark smiles and went back to take his place. Then he heard Kaoru yell out,

"You can do it Sou-chan!"

'Wow' thought Soujiro. 'Kenshin is good. Hmm…I wonder if he'll be my friend if he does end up beating me. He doesn't hate Kaoru. I think he might even be in love with her! Heh heh…well well... Battousai must be thinking about ways to get her to him. Besides, I haven't met a good match like this in a long time.'

"Round Three. Fight!"

Soujiro walked away calmly while Kenshin and everyone else was bewildered, was he running away from his fight. Suddenly, after walking 10 meters away from his opponent, he snapped around.

"Are you ready."

"Any time you are." His fire red eyes shined with anger.

"One step before Shukuchi" He muttered as he raced forward. Everyone who was watching, yes including Saitou, stared in shock and couldn't help stopping a gasp. Kenshin himself was nervous, where did he go?

With just a blink of an eye, Soujiro slashed down his shinai down on Kenshin's back and took a few steeps afterwards to slow down. Before he stopped something hit the back of his knee as he was forced, unexpectly, to fall down. Kenshin wasn't in any better shape, he managed to throw his shinai at Soujiro's unguarded knee just barelyseconds after he was hit. He fell right after Soujiro's pair of knees touched the ground.

Kaoru and the others stood up and stared at match, Soujiro had fallen to the ground, (or you can say tripped), and Kenshin fell just seconds after him.

"Winner is Himura Kenshin!" yelled Sensei Saitou. "Soujiro, you were excellent, but always keep your guard until you are the last one standing." he said as he went over to Kenshin to help him up.

Soujiro got up and also went over to Kenshin and smiled. "You were great. You should show me your moves and practice together sometimes."

Kenshin looked at him, surprised. He didn't expect Soujiro to say that, first, he hated him, second, he didn't even show any moves before he was hit. Soujiro extended out his hand.

"Truce? Except don't pick on Kaoru anymore, she's my newly adopted little sister."

'Little sister?' thought Kenshin. 'That means there's nothing going on between them. I guess this Soujiro guy isn't so bad after all.' He shook Soujiro's hand.

"Truce."

Kaoru couldn't believe her eyes. Both of them are shaking hands and acting like each other's buddy! She ran up to Soujiro's side. "Why are you being friends with this baka?" he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Come on Kaoru. Let's all be friends."

Then Yahiko had to add his two cents in. "Yeah. Isn't that why you came up here Kaoru? To give Kenshin his victory kiss?"

She looked over at Kenshin who was giving her this stupid smile and his constant cocky smile. She brushed off Soujiro's hand.

"No! And I hate you too Soujiro!" Then she stomped off.

"Oro?" Kenshin's eyes returned to soft amethyst.

It was just too much in one day, another friend on Kenshin's side again. 'What does he have against me?'

A/N: sorry, next chapter or maybe the next next I'll make Enishi appear. In Fact, I'll let him appear in a very, hm, different way. This will be fun. Please review. Do you like short chappies and update more often, or longer ones and not update as often? well either way, if i get 15 reviews i'll update right away, but if not i'll still update, but since i suppose it's not really that interesting, i promise to update every week to every other week.

here's a deal. the fast the reviews come, the faster i'll update.


	3. Inclosed

Disclaimer: i don't own RK, nor the main plot.

important: do you readers want me to update more and in smaller sizes or less often with more longer chapters? quick side note, do u readers want me to reply to your reviews, or do you think it's a waste of space?

* * *

Chapter three:  
**Inclosed**

As Kaoru walked by the gym door, her hair got caught in the door's hinges. 'Oh great,' she thought. 'It's not like I'm not embarrassed enough already and now this. I bet they're all laughing now.' She began to tug at her hair to pull it loose. However, unsuspecting by anyone, just above Kaoru's head was a loose sharp blade from a metal slate, the very same one that Aoshi was suppose to fix earlier. And it was about to fall.

It all just happened so fast.

Something instinctly made Kenshin look up. There it was. Just a few more cracks and the heavy twirling lose wood with metal slates would fall. Right onto an unsuspecting Kaoru. He felt as though time had stopped and everything had frozen in place. But time did not stop. And he was moving.

Images flashed before Kenshin's eyes. She would be crushed and killed. Then there will be no more Kaoru. How lonely and empty his life would be. A burst of energy rushed through him as he sped up to his fastest speed as the piece of metal was hanging by it's last splinter from the wood.

When Kaoru turned around to see if anyone was laughing, she saw Kenshin's cocky smiling face end in a face of horror. She began to wonder what he was doing. There he was running as fast as he could towards her. It was so fast. All she saw was a blurr of red heading towards her. She heard a loud crash and felt her body slam against the wall. Kaoru blacked out for a second before she realized what was happening.

Too close. That was way way too close. Kenshin felt his heart beat so loud that it was pounding in his ears, his heart felt like it was ready to jump out of his throat. When he grabbed Kaoru he didn't stop running until he made it outside the gym and the wall stopped him.

It took him a second to realize that his lips were pressed against something soft. He opened his eyes. 'Oh my GOD!' His eyes got even wider. 'I'm kissing Kyung Hee! She's gonna kill me!' He began to think really fast. 'I'll just close my eyes and pretend like I know nothing.'

It took a while but Kaoru finally came back to her senses. She felt something pressed against her entire body. 'Oh my gosh! Kenshin is kissing me, THAT BAKA ACTUALLY DARED TO KISS ME!' She pushed him off of her.

"You pervert!" she spat as she balled her fists up until her knuckles turn white.

Then there was that look on Kenshin's face again. She knew something was wrong. Her hand slowly felt the back of her head. Her long hair was gone, the ribbon was torn and now her new short hair flowed out. The front was still long but the back was severed all the way up to her shoulders. She was in shock.

"How could you do this to me?" she cried out.

Kenshin shrugged his shoulders, "Umm….Victory Kiss?"

'I can't believe I said that!' Too late. Kenshin saw Kaoru turn even angrier. Then he felt a painful slap across his cheek, his whole face redden as he realized he was slapped by a girl. It stun, but he knew he deserved for what he said. He turned his head back just in time to see her run away. Then slowly, he went over to the gym doors to pick up what was left of Kaoru's hair. Tears threaten to surface as he pushes the feeling down as he stroke upon the shiny black hair he was holding.

Kenshin was hurting and it wasn't from the slap. It was a different kind of pain.

Kaoru didn't stop running until she made it home. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. 'That jerk kissed me!' she repeated to herself over and over. 'That was my first kiss too! It was supposed to be for the guy of my dreams. Not a walking nightmare like that baka!'

"Why does Himura Kenshin hate me so much?" she asked herself out loud. "What did I ever do to him?"

Kaoru touched the back of her head. Her hair really is gone.

From that day on, she put up with none of Kenshin's jokes, all she did was glare at him, and give him cold stares. other than wearing a hat to school, nothing changed that much. Well, at least no one could tell except those two. Kenshin shuddered from her glare, each time she looked at him with disgust his heart felt like it was ripped further. Kaoru on the other hand, she despised him even more. She avoided him as much as possible and put as much space between him and her. if there were any trust or feelings of good to begin with, it was broken all that day. That was at first, but changes were apparent…

* * *

Five years later. 

(an: both 18 for those who don't want to do the math)

During this time changes both happen for Kaoru and Kenshin. She became more distant towards everyone. Everybody assumed it was because of her hair. She was no longer the sociable, bubbly girlie but now she became a silent aggressive jock. She traded in her baby tees, hair bows, skirts, and platforms for sweatshirts, baseball caps, tennis shoes, and baggy jeans. She would hang out with the nerds and jocks and just about anybody except for the popular girls (who are all stuck up). No one dared to mess with her though. She developed a reputation for herself as a fighter when she managed to beat up the biggest girl (bully) in school. Kaoru may be a really small and skinny person but no one could really tell underneath all of her clothes.

Yahiko and Sanosuke stopped teasing Kaoru as time passed too. They've gotten more mature and dated around too. Kaoru still talks to Soujiro but she had stopped calling him Sou-chan.

Ever since that incident, Kenshin knew that she had changed. He had toned down on picking on her but he didn't stop. He knew it was the only way and excuse he had if he wanted to talk to her. When he entered high school, he brought along his popularity and good looks with him. He became every girl's dream guy. Well-built body, red beautiful silky hair, seductive eyes, and a killer smile. He dated every girl that every guy in his school wants to date.

But sadly no matter how many girls he dated, they all mean nothing to him. He was never able to tell Kaoru how he really felt about her so he planned on keeping it silent forever.

"Heads up!"

Kaoru looked up and caught the ball that was aimed towards her.

Kenshin started jumping around and yelling,

"For the honor of football, Kaoru the Busu-She-Man!"

"Go back into the cave where you crawled from bloody Porcupine from hell," she snapped back, referring to his hair. She threw the ball back at him.

'Porcupine? It took me an hour to get my hair like this!' he thought. 'Damn why does her words have to get on my nerves so much. No one else can ever do that!' "Aww…you grouchy because everytime you look at me you know you can only look but can't touch?"

"Puh-lease…If I touch you I might get a disease."

"Poor busu. Gonna die a single, lonely old nun."

She gave him a secretive smile. "Just because I don't date around like you do, doesn't mean anything. And beside….how do you know I'm single?" Kenshin looked at her. 'Is she dating someone I don't know?' He was about to ask but just then Haruka (His latest girlfriend) walked up and interrupted their disses.

"Kenshin!"

She ran up to squeeze him. Kenshin rolled his eyes. 'Damn Haruka. Why did she have to be here? She's so annoying!' But he gave her a smile anyways.

"So what are you doing here?"

"I want you to take a look at my dress!"

It was a tight little black V-neck dress that showed plenty. And Haruka was a little chubby too.

"It's nice."

Kenshin really didn't care anyways. He planned to break up with her soon. Kaoru was watching them the whole time. She rolled her eyes. Haruka caught her watching them. She began to talk to Kaoru in her fake sugary voice.

"I know what you're thinking. But sorry this dress doesn't come in a large."

Kaoru gave her a fake smile. "No but your mouth sure does." (yay, go Kaoru)

Then she walked away. Haruka rolled her eyes behind Kaoru's back. "Whatever."

Kenshin glared at her. He didn't like it when other people made fun of his Kaoru just because she dressed like a guy.

"You didn't have to say that you know."

Haruka stomped her feet. "Why do you always take her side?" she whined.

Kenshin just walked away.

"Ken-sannnnnnnneeeeeee!"

Part 12

Kenshin waited for Kaoru after school but didn't see her so he decided to drop by her house. She wasn't home but her grandpa was.

"Kenshin! Long time no see! Come in."

"Hi Grandpa So. Is Kyung Hee home?"

"No. She told me she's going out with her boyfriend."

"Boyfriend? Who is he?" those words blurted out his mouth before he could stop it. He knew even an old grandpa would understand what he means, and what he feels now.

The old Kamiya gave him a little smile. "Kenshin. You're old now. Don't be teasing an old man. You and Kaoru still pretending to hate each other while you both know that you both have a burning attraction."

"Attraction! Hell NO!" He said, even though a blush was plastered to his face.

Okina just smiled. "Okay I'll just play along. She'll be home later. The sooner you meet up with her the sooner you'll see her."

Kenshin smiled and shook his head. Okina always wanted him and Kaoru to be together.

"Okay. Good bye Okina-san."

"Bye Kenshin."

He turned around the corner, he needed something to focus on other and worrying. Deciding to hang over at Sanosuke and kick Yahiko-chan's butt would be fun, he just told himself to check back in a few hours.

* * *

8 hours later… 

Kenshin banged on the Kamiya's front door. Okina answered it.

"Is Kaoru home?"

Okina yawned. "No. Where is she?"

"I don't know! I wasn't with her."

"It's okay Kenshin. She's a big girl now. She can take care of herself."

"It's late. It's past midnight right now. Aren't you worried? What kind of grandfather are you?"

"Kaoru's been out this late for the past two months. Why are you so worried?"

Keshin blushed, _damn that man knows how to make me embarrassed._ "I'm not worried."

Okina yawned some more. "You can wait here if you want."

"No. I'll go out and look for her," said Kenshin. Then he left.

Kenshin began to walk down the street. He sat on the curb and waited. Ten minutes later he saw Kaoru walking up the path with a dreamy look on her face. He was so happy to see her but he was also very mad. He ran up to her.

"What is wrong with you? What is a girl like you doing out so late on a school night?"

Kaoru looked at him surprised. "None of your business."

Then she began walking home. He followed her. Kenshin knew he couldn't ask but the thought of Kaoru with another guy was tearing at him inside.

"Well your grandpa was worried."

"I can take care of myself."

They made it home together in silence. Kaoru came home and without any words, closed the door. Kenshin watched her go in and saw the door as a sign. 'She has shut me out of her life forever.'

* * *

A/N: I'm dying to decide who her boyfriend will be… teeheehee… maybe I will write that up right now and update next week. so review and encourage me, well jk, i don't like to threaten my readers. kinda sad about getting only 6 reviews on the last chapter. i hoped for a lil more.. sigh... cross my fingers hoping to get more reviews 

Once in a while reviewer's reply:

**wonderouzstars**: thank you. hope this chapter didn't disappoint you.

**chibisnowdrops**: k, from what i hear of, (only you) i will try to update with more shorter ones, but promise, more often. but beware that means, BWAHAHA more cliffies.

**JovianShe**-**Wolf**: thanks, well i updated, from what i know of, i'll update more often

**ZeldaFitz**: you like enishi? thanks you just gave me an idea (see who says i don't listen to my readers?) lol ok i'll make him more of an important character, hope you don't kill me when i make kenshin a lil better, cuz i love kenshin

**crimsonangel865**: k i will keep gong.. ;; but bargain, if i keep going, u should keep reviewing

**lazy** **reader**: please do sleep, i wouldn't like it if my readers are half dead and too tired to read my story. thanks for likeing my story.

**SakuDi**: hopefully when i do update soon, reviewers will review soon.

**Valaroma**: thanks a lot for pointing out the mistakes, i fixed them now...if any more, just tell me.

**horsegirl**: glad you like it, hope you'll like all my chapters.

**nilnil**: i'll try to get kaoru to kick Yahiko's butt, if i see it fit in anywhere. and Kenshin will get nicer, and Kaoru, promise she won't always cry like that.

**JMai**: yes soujiro does kick ass, unfortunally he tripped TT... ;;


	4. Dilemma Sparks Romance

Disclaimer: i don't own rk

i spent a while debating who i should make kaoru be with, but readers tiped my struggle. who said i don't listen to my readers?

* * *

Chapter four:  
**Dilemma Sparks Romance**

A couple more weeks had pass. With Kenshin's popularity, he used everyone he could to find out who Koaru was dating. But it was no use. No one was able to find out. He broke up with Haruka and she knew it was because of Kaoru too. She was mad but wasn't able to do anything to her because she was threatened by Battousai. Also she was afraid of Kaoru, the girl who no longer was weak. Not knowing who Kaoru was dating was bothering Kenshin so much he couldn't sleep. There was only one thing left for him to do. Spy on her… 

It was 11 p.m. Kaoru had left her house and took a taxi. Kenshin began to follow her silently in his car. It took twenty minutes but then he saw her get off at a park. He parked his car away from her view and got out of his car. He snuck up to a bush nearby and watched her. Then he saw her run up to a strange guy he has never seen before. 'I wonder who he is.' Then Kenshin began to analyze her. 'Figured she wouldn't dress up. Not even for a date.'

"Miss Tomboy." He whispered.

"Enishi-kun honey!"

Kaoru ran up to hug her boyfriend.

"I miss you. I also have something to tell you."

"I miss you too."

He held her. He tried to stroke her hair but like always, it was tucked inside that stupid baseball cap. Kaoru looked at him. He didn't seem too happy to see her.

"Is something wrong?" she asked. Enishi nodded and told her to sit down. He held both of her hands.

"Is there something you want to say Kaoru-ni?"

"You go first Enishi-kun."

"It's us. I don't think it's working out."

"Why?"

"Well…we're not compatible."

"What do you mean? We like the same things."

Enishi gave an exasperated sigh. "We like the same things that guy buddies should like. Not like couples. I thought I'd get over it but you're really not attractive."

(A/N fans, don't kill me, I didn't want to make Enishi this cold, but I decided Enishi is the best)

"What!" she asked in surprise.

"I mean look at you Kaoru-ni. I mean sure you're pretty, I think. But I can't tell from your hat covering half your face. I don't even know how long your hair is! And you dress like a guy!" and he continued listing her bad qualities….

Kenshin looked at Kaoru from where he was sitting. He could tell she was trying her best not to cry. Her feelings weren't hurt but her pride was. 'Enishi…hmm…he looks and sounds familiar…' he thought. Sung Hoon chewed on his lip for a while and then it hit him. 'He's that stupid kid that locked me in the refrigerator!'

He felt anger rising inside him as he looked at Enishi. As he was listening, he began to realize Enishi was putting her down as he was breaking up with her. 'Don't you dare hurt Kaoru like that.' Kenshin came out from where he hid.

"You understand don't you Kyung Hee?"

Enishi looked at her. She didn't know whether to laugh or cry. She was about to answer but then her eyes widened when she saw Kenshin walking up to them. 'Oh no! He's going to make fun of me because I just got dumped.'

"Honey!"

Kenshin ran up to Kaoru and hugged her hard. Then he spun her around.

"Gosh I miss you!"

"Huh? Who are you calling hon—"

Kenshin got her in a head lock and closed her mouth just in time. He looked over at Enishi who was looking at them both in shock. "Who the hell are you?" asked Kenshin.

"I'm Yukishiro Enishi. And who are you? Why are you calling my girlfriend honey?"

"I'm Himura Kenshin and you got it wrong pal. aoru-dono is my girlfriend."

Kaoru looked at Kenshin. 'What is he doing?' Then she realized she was still in a head lock.

"Let go! Your armpit smells!"

Kenshin twisted her away and whispered, "You want me to help you from being embarrassed or not?" She nodded her head. "Then stop dissing me!"

Then turned them both around to face Enishi. He gave Einshi his famous smile. "Oh so you're the guy Kaoru-dono tells me that's a lousy kisser."

Just to prove his point, Kenshin bent over to kiss Kyung Hee. The kiss came out awkward and he ended up kissing her nose instead.

Enishi just stood there and gave them both cold glares. "I don't know what the hell you're talking about but I just dumped Kaoru so you can have her."

Kenshin let out a loud fake laugh, but inside he was a blazing fire. _How dare he talk about my Kaoru like that. _He faced Kaoru. "Honey you're so sweet. You didn't want this loser to feel bad so you let him think that he's dumping you."

'Thank you,' she thought silently. She smiled and nodded. "I had to dear."

Enishi looked at them in disgust. "Hope you two are very happy together!" Then he left.

* * *

Kaoru sat down on the bench with her head in her hads. 'God…I hope she's not gonna cry,' prayed Kenshin as he sat down next to her.

"Go ahead and laugh."

"Huh?"

"I know you want to. Now is the perfect time to make fun of me."

Kenshin wanted so bad to put his arms around her and let her cry on his shoulders.

"Naww…not in the mood tonight. I'll save it for some other time."  
Then suddenly Kaoru began to cry.

"You're not crying over that jerk are you?"

"Why do you care?" she yelled at him.

"I…I don't care except I think you're wasting your tears."

Kenshin felt his heart breaking as he saw each tear rolling down her smooth white translucent skin. 'He's not worth it,' he thought but he kept those words to himself. 'She'll never cry over me.'

"No. I'm not crying over him."

"Yeah right."

"No really. I'm not."

"Then why are you crying?"

He felt a bubble of hope rise inside him. Kaoru let out a sigh. "My parents are going to come visit me tomorrow and they want to meet my boyfriend." Kenshin looked at her.

"So…what are you gonna do now that Mr. Wonderful is gone?"

"I don't know. Gosh I'm such a loser."

'Ok, make fun of her later, must not insult her.' Kenshin let out a fake sigh. "Well…I can pretend that I'm your boyfriend."

Kaoru looked at him surprised. "You'll help me?" 'Maybe Kenshin isn't so bad after all. I guess he can be really sweet sometimes.' Just looking into Kaoru's big warm pool of sapphire eyes wanted to make him tell her all of his feelings. But he couldn't.

"Yeah. It's Be Kind To Geek Week." _Damn, that didn't turn out right._

Kaoru stood up. "I don't need your help you conceited snob! I'll just ask Seijiro-san!"

Then she ran off. "Damn!" Kenshin cursed himself. "Why did I have to say that?" he asked himself. But he received no answer.

* * *

Tomorrow, and it rolled around.

Ding dong

"Mommy! Daddy!"

"Kaoru-chan!"

Kaoru hugged her parents as they came inside the house. "We miss you so much." "I miss you too." Then Okina came out and they all had tea while they talked. After a while the subject of her boyfriend came up. Her mother asked her,

"So Kaoru dear, where is that boyfriend you have always been talking about?"

"Uh..."

Kaoru glanced at the clock. It was 7:30. 'Damn Seijiro is half an hour late! Seijiro, why aren't you here yet?' It seemed to be an answer because just then the front door bell rang. She jumped up and ran for the door.

"I'll get it! It must be him."

* * *

She opened the door. "I'm so glad you're here—" but she was cut off by her scream. It was not Seijiro's warm smile but that-that-that THING Himura Kenshin. He was holding flowers and he leaned over to hug her.

"I miss you too honey!" he said really loud for everyone to hear. Kaoru blocked the door but he made it inside her house anyways.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya. Hello Grandpa Okina. I've heard so much about you from Kaoru. My name is Himura Kenshin."

He shook hands with all of Kaoru's parents giving each of them a polite small bow. The parents nodded their heads in approval. The grandpa just smiled. He knew what was going on. He didn't say anything because his wish for Kaoru to be with Himura is going to come true.

"So you must be the boyfriend Kaoru is always talking about."

"I think so. Kaoru is the best thing that ever happened to me. I can see she got all her good qualities from her family."

Kaoru rolled her eyes while she listened to Kenshin's political speech. 'He must be the world's best liar!' But her parents were pleased. They like Kenshin, but then her mother asked, "Do you know the young boy who lives next door?"

'Oh no,' thought Kaoru.

Sung Hoon raised an eyebrow. "Umm...kinda. Why Mrs. Kamiya?"

"Kaoru mentions that boy too. She said he was an annoying pest but we haven't gotten the chance to meet him yet. So I just want to see if you know him too."

'Annoying pest?' he thought. 'I'll let that one slide.' "I do know him Mrs. Kamiya-san but he's not an annoying pest. It's just that a long time ago...Kaoru wanted to date him but she could NOT so she has a grudge against him." Kaoru opened her mouth but quickly shut it. She needed Kenshin's help so she couldn't say anything. Her mother asked, "Is that true dear?"

Kaoru gritted her teeth. "Yes it is mommy."

Kenshin smiled. They sat down and talked. Hours past and it was getting late and he had to go home.

"Well it was a pleasure meeting you Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya. Good night."

"Good night Kenshin."

"I'll walk him home," said Kaoru quickly added in with a quick smile_ O he is so going to get it_.

* * *

Just as they got out the door Kaoru slammed Kenshin against the wall, but being completely unaware and vulenerable his head snapped back to only be hit against the brick wall. His eyes slightly opened a little in shock before his eyes rolled over passing out into her arms that were gripping his arms. _O no, why does he have to pass out._

Her mind was wheeling away while she struggled to hold onto Kenshin. When Kaoru finally snapped back into reality she tried to pull him into her front yard. She dropped to her knees in the grass and pressed her ear on his chest as she felt it rise up and down. breathing out with a breath of relief, at least he was alive. Sitting next to the redhead she thought about what happened in the house with her parents just a few minutes ago, _why didn't Seijiro show up?_

"Oro, where am I?"

"That's my question. What the hell are you doing here? Where is Seijiro?"

Kenshin smiled and said, "Is this how you treat your boyfriend?"

"Answer me!"

"Seijiro couldn't make it so I decided to help him out. Ow your brick wall is hard." As his hand reach to the back of his head gently touching the newly formed bump on his head.

"Oh no. My parents are staying for two weeks! Seijiro can't pretend to be my boyfriend then."

Kenshin gave out a sigh. "Well, I guess I'll torture myself for a few weeks and pretend to be your boyfriend." Kaoru looked at him suspiciously. "How do I know you didn't do anything to Seijiro to take his place?"

Kenshin was stunned. He hadn't thought about Kaoru thinking that. Truth was, he had to basically beg Seijiro to let him take his place. But Kenshin played it smoothly.

"Yeah right. Look at you Kaoru. Only an idiot would date you. What makes you think that I would do this if it wasn't for a buddy?"

Kaoru looked at him with doubt. But then he continued talking. "Besides, this means you have to be nice to me or your parents will find out the truth." It seemed like blackmail to her.

"Oh I'll be nice to you alright," she said as she raised her fist.

Before she could strike down he pulled her forward by her waist as she clummsly toppled on top of him. Kenshin was slightly shocked as her slim figure and curves were painfully obvious to him. She struggled to get out of his hold. Finally Kaoru got up, followed by a grunting Kenshin. "How dare you do that?" She raised a hand to slap him just as her dad opened the door and she dropped her hand immediately.

"That's so cute. You don't want to say goodbye to Kenshin? Stay out with him then. It's just ten but be home by midnight. There's school tomorrow."

"Thanks Mr. Kamiya," said Kenshin and he pulled Kaoru away before she could answer. "I'll have her back by midnight." He took her hand and led her to the park.

"Oh you owe me for slamming me into the wall like that." He glared at Kaoru.

"It's your own fault, who told you to come over? It's not like I invited you. Plus you hit me all those time before, and you don't care." She shot back.

_Ok so I deserved that, plus I did hurt her quite a bit before. _"Okay. Here are the rules if you want me to be your boyfriend."

"Rules? Puh-leaze! I don't want to date you!"

"Oh yeah? Tell that to your parents then."

That made Kaoru shut up. She listened as Kenshin went on.

"First of all, I have good taste. My girlfriends will be wearing dresses and smell good. And you look like a guy! And you smell-" He took a whiff of her. "Eww! You smell like a guy too!"

Kaoru took a smell herself. "Do not!"

"Do too! Second rule. When we kiss you have to promise to let go because I know you can't help yourself and you'll end up gluing yourself to me." he said as his cocky grin spread on his face.

She gave him a disgusted look. "Gross! That's my rule! No kissing!"

Kenshin cocked an eyebrow. "Won't it look weird if you never kiss your boyfriend?"

Kaoru shuddered form the thought of kissing Kenshin. "The things I do just to please my parents.

"Hey I'm the one who's sacrificing. Now I have to go two weeks without dating any girl. I'm supposed to be with a beauty and not a beast."

Kaoru sighed. "Alright. Then go ahead. Kiss me."

"What!" for sure he thought it was a dream.

"You heard me. Remember when you kissed me in front of Enishi? You were aiming for my mouth weren't you? But you missed and hit my nose. I guess we have to practice."

Kenshin swallowed. He always imagined what it would be like to kiss her but he didn't really think he was going to have that chance.

"Well at least take off your cap so I know I'm kissing a girl." Kaoru took her cap off. Long strands of hair fell down past her shoulders and down her back. Kenshin ran his hand through her hair.

"Hey your hair grew back!"

"Yeah."

"Why do you always keep it up in a cap then?"

"Oh I don't know. May be because I have a fear that a psycho would chop it off."

Kenshin pulled his hand away. "Look it was an accident. Besides, it was five years ago. Can't you forget and move on already?"

"How would you feel if I cut your hair?"

"It's different because my hair is nice while yours is nappy," he said.

"Oh yeah? Could have fooled me. I thought your hair was a dead animal with all those spikes."

"So are we gonna kiss or not?" he asked.

Kaoru sighed. "If you only would stop making fun of me."

"Okay I guess I'll stop for now, the pain of being your boyfriend."

Then she slowly closed her eyes. Kenshin looked at her. Her innocent face reminded him of all the good times they had together. Her beautiful skin was lavished even more by the moon light. Her hair for one was let down as it was so silkly black it seemed even mataliclly blue shinning under the moon. Rose bud mouth were pumped full and soft paired with a small nose to fit her features. Then there was her eyelashes, thick and lushful. This was a dream for him, nightmare for her. But there she was standing very close to him. Eyes closed, her long hair swaying. Then he dived in to kiss her, closing his mouth on hers. And there it was, magic and fireworks.

It was a feeling he couldn't describe. He never felt this way when he kissed a girl before. Kaoru's hand naturally raised up and pressed against his chest, and the other one slowly wrapped around Kenshin's neck. His tongue intruded in her mouth, he was afraid she would stop him, but she did not, in fact she did the exact opposite. Both her hands went up and pulled him closer to her as she tangoed with his tongue. His hands found her waist as he pulled her forward to her, crushing her to him as he heard Kaoru let out a small moan. He continued to taste her, feeling her curves fitting into his lean body perfectly.

'Hmm...I never felt like this when I kiss Enishi. I could kiss Kenshin forever. Wait a minute...what the hell am I thinking?' Kaoru broke the kiss off. "Okay that's enough practice." She put her cap back on because she knew her face was turning red. Kenshin was kind of disappointed that it had to end so soon.

"Uh, yeah. Come on Kaoru. I'll walk you home."

* * *

(a/n I decided to add more details to the romance I hope it's ok. So how is this chapter? And yes Kaoru HAD short hair which she kept in a cap until now.)

Next chappie: Kaoru, from tomboy to prom queen. Enishi isn't going to let go so easily. In fact he plans to lead her away.

disappointed i ended their stuff at a kiss? tee hee hee... ;;


	5. Spontaneous Changes

**Chapter 5  
Out of the Shadows**

(School, the Next Day)

Kenshin stopped by Kaoru's locker in the morning hoping he'll see her before she goes to class. Being embarrassed, they forgot to discuss with her if they were going to pretend to be a couple in school or not. 'I hope so. Maybe I'll get to kiss her again,' he thought with a smile just remembering how her hands worked like magic sliding up his body and the taste of her.

He was woken up from his daydream when he saw Enishi walking up to him. "What are you doing here?" (Remember Enishi didn't go to his school) Enishi gave him a smirk. "I transferred here. I just want to know for sure if you and Kaoru have been dating."

Kenshin's mind was wheeling thousands of miles per hour, finally decided to play it cool. 'Uh oh.' "Of course we have and it's been for a long time too. Jealous?"

Enishi gave Kenshin a doubtful look; he didn't believe a word he said. "Oh really? Then let me ask someone." He grabbed Yahiko as he was walking by. "Hey you. Who is Himura Kenshin's boyfriend?"

Kenshin glared at Yahiko with the look of 'read-my-mind-say-something-wrong-and-I'll-kill-you.

"Oh that's easy! It's Kamiya Kaoru." Yahiko said, 'Kenshin man, you didn't need to glare at me, I've would've thought that anyways.'

"It is?" Enishi sounded surprised.

"Yeah," said Yahiko. "They've been together forever. They're like a married couple!" Enishi let Yahiko go.

"See?" said Kenshin with a smirk.

"So what?" Enishi snapped back. "She acts and looks like a guy anyways. Have her; you might as well be dating a boy."

They were so busy discussing the Kaoru matter, none of them realized the hall became quite as everyone stared at the girl walking down the hall.

'Is she a transfer student?' 'I don't know, she's hot though.' 'She's so pretty…beautiful' 'what's with this? First times some white hair hot guy now a girl? Are they related?' the people were muttering to each other as they stared at an elegant girl walking towards the two fighting guys.

"Kenshin Koiishi-ni!"

Kenshin and Enishi turned around to see who was calling Kenshin is such a honey dripped voice. Both of them did a double take, they couldn't recognize the girl. She had ebony hair put up into a high ponytail with a few locks of hair strands layering her face. On her lips were panted over with a light pink lip gloss blending in with her light silver eye shadow. Only after staring into her sapphire eyes did they realize it was Kaoru. She was wearing a light blue slip dress that emphasized her great figure and matching platforms. Her amazing azure sparkling eyes deepen with the addition of a small touch of eye liner. The school's tomboy had just turned into the school's prom queen. Kenshin couldn't take his eyes off of her, neither could Enishi

"Kenshin!" She went up and kissed him on the cheek. "Are you waiting for me?"

Kenshin finally snapped out of it. "Uh...yeah." 'Suppose that means we're a couple in school as well. This is the best day of my life.'

Then he leaned over to give her a real kiss. 'I can kiss her anytime I want to now that she's my girlfriend,' he thought.

Kaoru turned around. "Oh hi Enishi. What are you doing here?"

He looked at her awkwardly. "Um...hi Kaoru. I just transferred here. You sure look beautiful today."

She gave him a small smile. "Thanks. Well nice seeing you. Kenshin and I have to go to class now. Bye..."

Kenshin wrapped his arm around her waist and led her to class, leaving Enishi with his mouth still half opened looking after them. 'Was that Kaoru or was that some other girl who's name was also Kaoru? Kaoru in a dress? With make up? A girl? I must be dreaming.'

As they entered the door, Sanosuske and Honjou Kamatari ran up to Kenshin but stopped in mid step when they saw Kaoru. Sanosuske gave her a little smile.

"Hi. I'm Sanosuske. I'm single and ready to mingle. And you are?" She rolled her eyes.

Then it was Okina's turn, just happening to glance at the beauty that just walked in. "Can I check your dress to see if you were made in heaven?"

"It's me Kaoru. And those were the lamest lines I've ever heard."

Sano and Kamatari opened their mouths in shock. Being as blunt as Sano, he yelled, "No way, but you're a girl!"

"I've always been a girl!"

"You know what Kaoru? I've always had a crush on you," Okina said to her sweetly.

"Back off guys," said Kenshin. "She's my girl."

Sano pouted his lips. "Damn it figures… OW!"

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT? ARE YOU SAYING YOU DON'T LIKE ME ANYMORE?" Megumi pouted cutely while she slapped his on the head with her fox ears popping out.

Then Enishi came in. 'Damn,' he thought. 'She never looked this good before.' He wanted her back and he always gets his way...

* * *

The next two weeks went by fast. Kenshin acted like the perfect boyfriend. He treated her nice and was always there by her side with flowers. Her parents like him a lot. Before Kenshin knew it, his dating charade with Kaoru was over and so was school. Her parents stayed until their graduation and then afterwards they took a plane back to the U.S. Then entire graduated class decided to go on a campout because it will be the last time they will see each other since everyone is going their separate way to college.

The Camping Trip (With the exception of names, nothing, nothing at all was changed from the original story, got too lazy)

Everyone was sitting around the campfire and talking. Haruka had sat herself between Kenshin and Kaoru. Enishi was watching her the whole time. Sano was telling a scary story about a psycho killer in the woods.

"He goes around chopping of peoples' heads and he especially likes girls. Heh heh…"

Yahiko threw a stick at him. "That's a stupid story Sano."

Enishi threw in more wood into the fire. "But I heard it's true though."

Okina widened his eyes. "For real?"

Kenshin laughed. "Oh come on. It's a bunch of bull. Even if it is for real, he'll just be after the girls." He gave Kaoru a supposedly scary face but being with her for two week and falling deeper in love with her he couldn't keep up a straight face and she ended up laughing.

Haruka grabbed onto Kenshin though. "Ken-san! I'm scared. Hold me."

Kenshin was taken by surprise. He tried to pry Haruka off of him but she held on tight. Kaoru glared at them both. 'That Casanova. Just because every time he smiles his eyes would light up and his hair is so soft he thinks he's—'Kaoru stopped herself. 'What am I thinking? It sounds like I want him or something.' She stood up. "Excuse me but I think I'll got for a walk." Then she left.

Enishi stood up too. "I think I'll take a walk too."

That alarmed Kenshin. 'He is not going to take a walk with my Kaoru.' He ended up having to force Haruka off of him and ran where he saw Kaoru disappeared.

Haruka was mad and yelling at him as if he was a dog. "Himura Kenshin, you come back here!" Everyone at the campfire started giggling.

Somewhere in the woods  
Kaoru looked all around her. 'It figures. Kenshin wouldn't come after me,' she thought sadly. 'I mean why would he?' Then she heard a voice.

"Kaoru!"

She smiled and turned around. It was only Enishi. Her face fell. "Oh hi Enishi."

He sat down on a rock next to her. "Aren't you going to come back to take Kenshin away from the vixen girl?"

She shook her head. "No…I guess they're mean to be together."

Enishi looked at her. "Kind of like you and me?"

Kaoru scooted herself away as her eyes widened. "Uh, Enishi. It's over between us." He grabbed her hands.

"But you can give me a second chance!" She pulled her hands away.

Then he asked her, "Remember what you told me what you wished for a long time ago?"

"What?"

"You said you wanted to find your first true love and be with him forever." Kaoru stood still. She did say that. Enishi was her first love, but then she thought of Kenshin—or is it Kenshin?

"I don't know!" she yelled as she took off running. Enishi smiled. 'She's coming back to me.'

* * *

As Enishi walked back to camp he heard a voice calling for Kaoru. He recognized Kenshin's voice. In the middle of the road Enishi looked down. He saw a huge hole that was about ten feet deep. He gave an evil smile as he began to rustle the leaves near the hole.

Kenshin heard a noise. 'Is it Kaoru?' "Kaoru is that you?" No answer. "Come out come out wherever you are." The leaves continue to rustle. 'What if she's hurt and couldn't answer?' Kenshin started to walk towards the noise and ended up falling into the trap. It was so cold and dark in there. He began to panic.

"Help!"

Enishi came out from where he was hiding. "Hey Kenshin. Looking for something?"

He looked up and saw Enishi's face. "Damn you Enishi! Get me out!" He just smiled. "This all seems so familiar. You know, it took me a while but then I remembered. Didn't I do this to you before ten years ago?"

The redhead started to tremble because of what he did to him; he had a fear of the dark and being trapped alone. But he wasn't going to show it. Kenshin glared at him. "So what? I don't give a damn. Just get me out!"

Enishi laughed. "I guess history repeats itself when you mess with me or anything of mine. This time I mean Kaoru. She is my girlfriend and I want you out of the way. And I guess this solves my problem."

"Kaoru don't like you! She's with me."

"Oh really? Didn't seem like it when your ex held you like that. I guess you can't let your first love go and I think you know that I'm Kaoru's first. She'll come back to me."

Kenshin sat down on the cold ground. She did say that before. 'Is she really going to go back to him?' As he was thinking, Enishi had left already. He looked up.

"Hey!" His worst nightmare had come back and this time Kaoru was not there to save him. He was stuck here all alone in the dark. "Kaoru…where are you?" he whispered into the dead silent night.

After a while Kaoru headed back to camp. She took out her flashlight to shine her way back on the main path.

Down in the pit Kenshin looked up and saw a beam of light. He stood up. "Help!"

Kaoru looked around. 'Was someone calling for help?' "Hello? Is someone out there?"

"HELP!"

Kaoru ran to where the voice came from. She saw him jumping up and down in a hole.

"Kenshin! What are you doing down there?"

"I fell in. Help me out!"

"Okay." She placed her flashlight on the ground. Then she reached over and tried to pull

Kenshin up but he was too heavy for her. "I can't"

"What do you mean you can't? Use those puny muscles you have!"

"You're too heavy! Let me go back to camp for help." She tried to withdraw her hand but Kenshin wouldn't let go.

"Hell no! What if you leave me here?"

"What? I'm not like that!"

"How do I know?"

"Kenshin. Let go!"

"No!"

Kenshin ended up pulling Kaoru into the pit with him. She landed on top of him. She got up and started yelling at him. "You selfish jerk! Now we're both stuck down here!"

Kenshin backed up against the wall then he started yelling. "Damn! Not again! Why me? Why does it have to be so dark?"

Kaoru looked at him. "You're afraid of the dark?"

"Yeah! You got a problem?" his amber eyes glared at her, daring her to make fun of him, despite of his current stage of fear.

Kaoru looked at him surprised. "No." She started to look at the real Himura Kenshin for the first time in a long time. The smart-aleck tough guy was gone. And there he was. The innocent and vulnerable Kenshin she first fell in love with when she was eight.

* * *

(edited)

Kenshin started to gasp for air, his chest heaving up and down as he pushed back so his back was digging into the wall. His hands grabbed a pile of dirt and crushing in his palm, trying to calm himself down. Kaoru was alarmed by his sudden change in composure. His face looked deadly white from hyperventilation. She rushed to his side, kneeling down in front of him feeling his forehead. "Kenshin… are you okay?"

He weakly shook his head; still gasping he leaned over and pulled her to him, burying his face into her neck. She just asked again, "are you okay?" her voice was soothing to him as he tried to calm himself down.

She felt Kenshin shivering in her arms as she ran her fingers through his hair and whispered in his ear like he was a little child who needed comfort. Kenshin began to breathe easier and calmed down. When he finally came out of his panic stage, he realized that he was holding onto Kaoru a little too hard, he quickly let go with a blush. "Uh, gomen, I didn't mean to."

"It's okay." Her whisper glazed the silent night. She closed her eyes feeling the breeze entering from the opening of the summer's night zephyr.

Kenshin gazed at Kaoru from the light that the moon shone on her. Her eyes were closed. She was like a sleeping angel with her raven hair flowing down her back, her little white dress, and she was so naturally beautiful that she didn't need make-up. He began to lean forward to kiss her but then suddenly she opened her eyes. He pulled back instantly, his cheeks turning red. 'Crap! Did she know what I was about to do?'

Kaoru patted him on the shoulder. "Hey Kenshin…"

"What?"

"Look. There's a full moon out tonight."

Kenshin looked up at the sky. The moon was full and bright. Then he looked over at Kaoru, who was smiling. Then she asked him, "Do you remember when we were ten, we saw the moon's reflection on the lake? You told me the moon was a ball so I would go in and get it."

Kenshin smiled when he reminisced about his childhood past. It had been a happy one ever since he met Kaoru, "Yeah. You went into the lake and started to get the moon ball. And you kept asking me why the ball would disappear every time you came near it. You were so stupid!"

He started laughing. Kaoru gave him a look. That made him stop laughing. But then she gave him a little smile to show that she wasn't mad and it made him feel better.

"Yeah because of your dumb lies I almost ended up drowning."

"Yeah…I had to jump in and save you. I was so worried."

Kaoru looked at him. "Were you?"

Kenshin faced her. He was gazing directly into her eyes. He always thought the best part about Kaoru were her eyes. They were big, innocent, and honest. Every time he looks back, he always remember them as the first thing he saw when he met her. "Yeah kinda. I mean if you ended up drowning then I have no one else to pick on."

Kaoru looked down and smiled. She knew what Kenshin really meant though. They continued talking about their past and before they knew it, they both fell asleep on each other's shoulders.

* * *

It was morning when Enishi woke up. He went over to Kaoru's tent but she wasn't there. He patted Haruka on the shoulder. "Hey Haruka. Do you know where Kaoru?"

Haruka rolled her eyes. "That girl hasn't been back all night and neither was Kenshin. She must have went—aft"

Enishi left before she could finish talking. "Ahh!" she screamed, no one ever listened to her.

Enishi called the others so they can help look for Kaoru but he had the feeling she was with Kenshin. He took them to the place where Kenshin had fallen. Sure enough, there they both were. She was leaning against Kenshin, asleep. Enishi was mad. "Hey!" The yell woke up them up. They glanced up to see what it was.

Kenshin stood up. "Hey you guys, help us out!" Sano started laughing as he pulled Kenshin up.

"Ooo...Ken-san...what were you and Kaoru-dono doing down there all night?" Soujiro chimed in.

Everyone else except Enishi laughed. "Shut up Sano." Said Kenshin. Then he leaned over to help Kaoru up.

"Let's go home," He said to the others.

* * *

It was evening by the time Kenshin got home. He was exhausted so he took a shower and headed straight for bed. He looked over at Kaoru's room, who was exactly across from his. Her lights were out so she must be asleep. He sat down on his desk and began writing in his journal. He had kept one ever since he was ten and he wrote in it whenever something came up. When he finished his entry, he turned off his lights and went to sleep too.

It was eleven at night when Kenshin woke up, he had a feeling something was not right. It was dark out but he couldn't sleep anymore so headed downstairs to look for something to eat. His mom was in the kitchen.

"Hi sensei."

"Hey Baka." He walked over to slap him on the forehead. "How was camping?"

"It was fun."

He sat down at the table with his master. He touched his hair and let out a sigh. "What's wrong?"

Kenshin began eating his noodles. "Nothing baka. It's just that you're all grown up and going to be off to college soon. I won't have anyone to push around now. Hey I know, go to college right here and then I can throw you off the waterfall everyday. Morning exercises makes my day."

"I'm going to Tokyo, AWAY from Kyoto. This is a place where I don't want to remember. It's only a couple of hours from here. I'll be back to visit you once in a while. During that time you can try to throw me off the waterfall."

Hiko smirked and muffled "I know" and continued to eat, then he remembered, "Can you believe it? You and Kaoru know each other for ten years now and in just two more days it will be the last time you'll ever see each other."

"Nnh ya, long time… wait… what?" Kenshin choked on his food. 'What the hell did he mean it will be the last time I'll ever see her?'

* * *

A/N: ooooooooo what does Hiko mean? where is Kaoru going? .. hm... is he gonna stop her? what will happen... major drama next chapter... i think next chapter might be the last chapter (i know i know, this was a short fic) i never did like those that were like 50 chapters long... but i suppose this one was too short... maybe i might make a sequel to it...

i barely got any reviews for this chpter so i figured it must have been a really sucky one so i fixed it up some more.


	6. Realization

**A/N**: This is the last chapter, officially, although there will be an Epilogue. But those who like tragedies, you should probably just stop here. ;p

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anyone, nor the main plot. This chapter had some major changes.

Hiko smirked. "I know. Can you believe it? You and Kaoru know each other for ten years now and in just two more days it will be the last time you'll ever see each other."

"Nnh ya, long time… wait… what?" Kenshin choked on his food. 'What the hell did he mean it will be the last time I'll ever see her?'

* * *

**Chapter six  
Realization**

"What? What does that mean? I won't see her?"

"Oh didn't you know? Kaoru came over an hour ago and made those noodles for us. She told me she's leaving for the U.S. with her boyfriend in just two more days."

"Boyfriend!"

"Yes. A boy from your class. I think his name is Enishi."

Kenshin stopped eating. 'So Kaoru is going to go back to Enishi.' His sensei looked at his unfinished food.

"Something wrong baka?" Hiko knew what Kenshin was thinking but pretended not to. If his deshi didn't want him to know then he'll just have to pretend.

Kenshin shook his head. "No sensei. I'm full. I think I'll go to my room."

Kenshin POV (make more detailed)

Each step up to my room felt like more weight being put on my shoulders. Out of the country, why? Doesn't she know Enishi is just a jerk? Doesn't she know I like her?

No. I don't just like her, I love her. I loved her from the moment I first saw her. She was the only who cared about me, but I pushed her away. Damnit!

My fist flew out and smacked dead on to the metal door frame, but I didn't have time to think of it. The second I felt that metal touch my fist, I was reminded of those times I pushed her into the locker. I would stand there and laugh at her futile strength to resist me. Now how I regret that, to know the pain she felt when her head would snap back and hit the lockers and sometimes her whole side would slam into them. Why was I such an idiot hitting her like that?

I KNOW I love Kaoru more than that idiot. Enishi's a jerk, wanting her as a trophy, he'll dump her again, and she'll be alone. He's going to take advantages of her, I know he will. Damn why do I care? _Because you love her, you love her, you love her._ Shut up, I know I love her; I don't need some soft side telling me that. Shit, why did I say and do all those things to her? Why didn't I just admit I loved her?

Not only that, what am I going to do now? I can't imagine my life without her. I thought for sure she was going to Tokyo University. I heard her talking about it that was the only reason I decided to go there. I really don't know how I will live my life without her.

…….. (Normal pov)

Kenshin leaned over his bedroom window. He saw Kaoru changing her clothes. Just then she glanced over and saw Kenshin watching her. She threw a shirt at him.

"What do you think you're doing you Peeping Tom?"

He blocked her shirt. "Can you come over?"

Kaoru looked at him; his eyes were mixed with purple and gold. 'He looks so sad.'

She nodded. "Okay."

Kenshin pulled her across from her house and into his room. She sat down and started to look around. She never had been in Ken shin's room before but he was always in hers.

"Well what do you want to talk about?"

Kenshin looked at her with sad eyes, such a pure purple shade by now touched Kaoru. She has never seen his real eye color before, it was amazing. It was beautiful, with so much dept as if to represent a painful longing.

"Umm...is it true you're going to the U.S. in two days?" he asked softly.

"Oh you heard about it already?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Why do you care anyways?"

So much for purple eyes, as his turned golden once more.

"Why do you always assume that if there's something involving you that I don't care?"

Kenshin started to frighten her as she backed up into a corner. She was shocked. She never saw him this mad before.

"Because you never seemed to care before."

Kenshin grabbed her wrists and held them up. "Well you know what? I DO care." He began to let her go. "It's just that you don't care about me enough to realize it." He sat down on his bed.

She sat down next to him. "Kenshin...what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Please tell me."

Kenshin looked at Kaoru. His mind kept telling him that this will be the last time he will ever see her. 'It's now or never. I might have this last chance to keep her. It's either my pride that has to go or her.' Kenshin took a deep breath and told her exactly how he felt.

"I love you."

Kaoru stood up in shock. "What!"

Kenshin stood up with her. "I love you."

Kaoru couldn't believe her ears. "Wait...do you know what you're saying?"

He nodded his head. "Yes and I do mean it. I love you Kamiya Kaoru." She moved away from him.

"Do you know what you're saying? I'm going to leave Japan in just two more days with Enishi. I'm planning to be with him forever."

Kenshin nodded his head sadly. "I know. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

Kaoru sighed in relief. "It's okay."

But then it hit Kenshin. "NO!"

She looked at him surprised. "What do you mean 'No'"?

He looked at her directly, his face swirling with mixed emotions. "Why should I be sorry for saying that I love you? It's the truth!"

Kaoru backed up again, shaking. He tried to move near her to comfort her but she pushed him away. "No! After all this time you say that you love me?" He looked at her sadly.

She looked at him through her tears. "I'm sorry Kenshin. I want to be with the one I love."

Kenshin looked at her back. "But do you really love him?"

She paused. She thought about it and couldn't find the answer herself. So she didn't answer and looked away.

He thought that was the answer. "It's okay because I truly love you, and all I can wish for is for you to be happy." He leaned over to hold her shoulders and kissed her on the forehead. "Goodbye."

Kaoru looked at him as he walked away. "Kenshin...wait."

He felt a stream of hope surge through him. "Yes?"

"Is it okay if I take something of yours as a memory?"

That flicker of hope instantly died. He bowed his head down. "Go ahead. Take anything you want." Then he left his room and Kaoru left too. He had just lost his hope, pride, and worst of all, Kaoru.

He didn't know it but his journal was gone.

Part 24

"Boarding Flight Number 637! All passengers please come aboard at this time."

Kaoru looked out the window of her airplane seat, looking at Japan for the last time. A wave of panic and fear swept through her heart as if she knew she was doing something wrong. Enishi sat down next to her. He held her hand and gave her a little smile.

"Don't worry sweetie. It'll be okay just as long as we're together."

Kaoru gave him a weak smile and nodded. Enishi looked at her carefully.

"You sure are pretty today. Remember back then when you were so much like a guy? I mean I couldn't believe that I had dated you back then."

Kaoru was taken aback. 'Does look always have to matter?' she thought.

She sighed and didn't listen to Enishi as he continued talking. She pulled out of her handbag the book she took from Kenshin. She didn't know exactly what it was except that it had his name on it.

She opened it up. 'Oh my gosh! I took his journal!' She closed the book instantly, but her curiosity got the best of her. She opened it up; the book was held in place by something. She took it out and saw it was a little bundle strand of hair tied together by an ivory ribbon. She realized it was her hair and the ribbon was the same one Kenshin took from her when he pulled on her pigtails.

Tears fell down her face as she held onto her hair; realization just hit her as she finally found out how long their friendship has been. 'Oh God, Kenshin...you had loved me so long ago?' She began reading his entries.

_October 20_

_Too close. I can't believe it. It had all happened so fast that I didn't have time to think. I would have lost Kaoru if I hadn't seen that blade falling. If it did fall and kill Kaoru ...what would become of me? She'll be gone forever, leaving me in this cruel and lonely world. You would have thought that I would have told her that I loved her right then because I came so close to losing her. But I didn't. When I pushed her out of the way in time, I also chopped off her beautiful long hair. I know it was her prized possession. I said something really stupid and now she hates me forever. Why must I always hurt the one I love the most?_

Kaoru paused in shock. After all these years, she had blamed Kenshin for cutting off her hair when all he did was risk his own life to save hers. More tears slipped down her face as she continued reading.

_February 14_

_Ha Ha! Hey, today I was teasing Kaoru in the cafeteria again. She was so mad. She hated it when I called her Macho Man. Is it my fault she looks so much like a guy? Hmm...But underneath all that she was the still same Kamiya Kaoru that I love. It's so hard telling her how I feel cuz every time we talk; we end up arguing or dissing each other about something. It's Valentine's Day today and I don't even have the guts to give her the dozen roses I have right here, surrounded by Jasmine flowers. She always smells so fresh just like Jasmine. I hope she's not out with some other guy though..._

Kaoru let out a little laugh. It figured Kenshin would write something like that. She flipped the book all the way to the last entry; she had to know his last thoughts of her, if he even wrote about her.

_July 7_

_I love camping. Yesterday I was out camping with everyone and the most important of all, Kamiya Kaoru. That stupid bastard, Enishi, tripped so that I would fall into a pit but like always, Kaoru was there for me. I don't know what to do without her. We talked about our past together and of course, she reminded me of how I tortured her. Underneath the moonlight, she looked so pretty. I began to realize that my childhood happiness was all because of her. She didn't laugh at me when she found out my fear. And you know what? Since Kaoru was down in that dark hole with me I've overcome my fears of the dark... But I'm still afraid to admit to Kaoru that I love her. What if she rejects me? All I know is that I can't live without her..._

Kaoru shut the journal. She began to do some thinking of her own, his worst fear was that she would reject him, and that was exactly what she did. She looked over at Enishi, who was sleeping. Then she realized it. All her tears and happiness were all because of Kenshin. He was the only one who was able to make her laugh or cry. She knew right then she needed to get off of that damn plane. Enishi may have been her first boyfriend, but she never loved him. She's always loved Kenshin, always. Only then did Kaoru realize she loved Kenshin just as much as he loved her.

"Flight 637 is preparing for take-off."

_No, I need to get off. I figured it out. I figured out who was my first love, who IS still my love. I have to get off. NOW! _Kaoru thought panicking.

"Miss, if you would please put on your seat belt, the plane will be taking off in a few short minutes." A flight attendant came by to remind her the plane was already starting to move.

"I need to get off" Kaoru whispered, she didn't want Enishi to wake up.

"I'm sorry, unfortunately that will be impossible. Please remain seated."

_No, why is this happening to me? Why?_

She looked out the window as the plane took off on the run way. This was her last time looking at Japan, she realized. She'll never see Kenshin again, being a whole ocean apart they'll never meet again. Slumped in her seat, tears started to roll down her face as she just realized how fatal her mistake was.

(Kaoru POV)

I'll never see that silly face who mutters oro at me again. I'll never see that swirl of purple and golden color in someone's eyes. I never knew eyes could be so attractive. There no way we'll ever meet again, I can't believe this, I can't just let my first love slip away like this. There's nothing I can do anymore. It's not like I can jump off the plane. Why, WHY didn't I realize this earlier? Why did I wait till it was too late to know what is important to me? I can't believe this, ten years of friendship and love, ending just like this. Fate wouldn't like this happen; no one is cruel enough to let this happen.

I looked out the window again as I saw when the plane took a turn to head off to US, I saw a redhead standing there facing the sky miles away from the parking lot. He ran along the side of the plane! Oh my god, he tried to keep up with the plane. He was there; he was waiting till the last minute for me to change my mind. He's always been there for me. My eyes, my face was drenched with tears as I watched my redhead turn around heading back to the parking lot. I let him down, I lost my only love. This is the end to us.

…………………….

Kenshin watched the plane for Flight 637 slowly get on the run way. He got out of his car and quickly ran on the side of the freeway that was right next to the runway… he wanted to keep up with the plane hoping to get a glance of Kaoru if by any luck. There was none, fate was cruel as the plane flew off the runway leaving Kenshin there, still as a statue, assaulted by smell of the plane's exhaust. Tears threaten to fall down his cheeks as he started to head back to the parking lot.

'It's over.' It repeated into his mind all the way back to the parking lot. Kenshin got into his car. He leaned against his seat and looked at the sky still not believing what just happened. She was gone, out of his life… forever. He couldn't take it anymore, covering his face; he let out an agonizing scream. The redhead broke down as his eyes stayed purple for the last time… he cried.

**A/N:** for tragedy lovers, this is the last chapter. Although for those who would like an alternative ending, an Epilogue will updated soon.


	7. Epilogue

A/N Very short, it just i couldn't find much to right about. i replied to your reviews.

* * *

**Epilogue**

After three months of dreaming a reunion with Kaoru, his purple eyes had lost their sparks as he walked around the university. Life was nothing but false hope of seeing hislost loveonce more, as Kenshin headed to his next period.

"Kenshin!"

"Yes Katsura-san."

"Your report was outstanding. If you would desire to continue in marine biology I have an offer from America willing to take some of the best students there free of charge. If you would like, as my best student, I'll be more than glad to appoint you to go to New York, America to study there. And every student will be partnered up with a student already attending that college. Because you're from Japan, I believe your partner will be also from Japan. So are you willing to go?"

'America, that's where Kaoru is, even more, that's what Kaoru's is studying. In the same city she went to. I couldfind her again. Every night I dreamed of her, and now, it can come true.'

"Kenshin, are you going to answer my question? Will you go?"

"Yes, I will go. When will I be leaving?" He quickely replied. 'I want to see her as soon as I can.'

"In a week, is that alright?"

"Yes Katsura-san."

"Here's all the details you need." Katsura said as he handed Kenshin an envelope with his ticket and everything prepared.

"Thank you for the opportunity, Sayonara."

He bowed to Katsura one last time and turned around leaving his university forever. While in his car he opened the envelope and pulled out a card, he flipped it around and it said:

Flight 637-July 4th 2005  
Seat 4c  
Destination: New York, America  
Person to pick you up: Tomoe Yukishiro

There was also a picture of Tomoe to help him recognize her when he arrives at New York. 'She looks like Kaoru, but no one is better than her.'

As he finished looking through his newly received treasure, he started his car and drove back to Kyoto where all his old memories lay. It was time to pack, tell Hiko he was leaving, and on his way to find his love.

All the way back to Kyoto, he only had one thought on his mind, "_I'm going to America."_

Enfin

* * *

A/N I don't know if I'll make a sequel or not. But if I do, I'll post a prolog. See you readers later, perhaps I will write another one, hope you'll review as always. **should i make a sequel?**

hm.. if i do, i should make him fall in love with tomoe and then his old sweet heart kaoru shows up and see some drama, and plus i should hook kaoru with someone elseand everything. i kind of want to write a sequel but i also like this ending. hm... what do u guys thing?

Review Reply

Valaroma: well techinically that's true, i could make kaoru go back to visit her family, but i just wanted to make everything more dramatic. so lets say kaoru never will return to japan. and it is unfair but i also wrote a epilogue, this gives me a chance to decide if i want to write a sequel or not. and truthfully, i forgot about her grandfather.

Antica: i thought it would be better to move the whole gang to america since i don't know japanese culture that well, but if i do write a sequel it's going to hold some heavy time love triangle with the whole group.

Starz4122: here it is, do u think i should make a sequel?

silver0150: i hope it's not sad anymore

Go on: i hope u didn't miss my epilogue if my semi-cliffie drove you crazy

Leigh4: kaoru won't go back, (she's poor or let's say she is ) but keshin went to america, tho i don't know if i want to pair him up with tomoe or kaoru, or i could let them fight over him.

Kristy-chan: well i gave u a thoughtful ending.it's somewhat happy

Gabyhyatt: yup, and i updated one for u.

muchimuchi: i'm glad u liked it, and also glad u reviewed.

l3al3yanime: i hope this story was interesting.

dayof46: thank you for your constant review, hopefully you liked it.

Shikaku Zetsumei Saigen: ya i was thinking Enishi too, i didn't feel like bring a new character in.

i replied to all the reviews from chapter 4 and up becase i figured those who didnt review afterwards probably got bored, but none the less i love getting reviews and i'm very grateful.


	8. alternate ending

The Beginning is pretty much the same as chapter 6. ok it is the same.

**Alternate Ending**

"Boarding Flight Number 637! All passengers please come aboard at this time."

Kaoru looked out the window of her airplane seat, looking at Japan for the last time. Enishi sat down next to her. He held her hand and gave her a little smile. "Don't worry sweetie. It'll be okay just as long as we're together." Kaoru gave him a weak smile and nodded. Enishi looked at her carefully tracing her jawline with his eyes.

"You sure are pretty today. Remember back then when you were so much like a guy? I mean I couldn't believe that I had dated you back then. I still can believe how beautiful you really are."

Kaoru was taken aback. 'Does look always have to matter?' she thought. She sighed and didn't listen to Enishi as he continued talking. She pulled out of her handbag the book she took from Kenshin. She didn't know exactly what it was except that it had Kenshin's name on it.

She opened it up. 'Oh my gosh! I took his journal!' She closed the book instantly. Her curiosity got the best of her. She opened it up. The book was held in place by something. She took it out and saw the it was a little bundle strand of hair tied together by an ivory ribbon. She realized it was her hair and the ribbon was the same one Kenshin took from her when he pulled on her pigtails.

Tears fell down her face as she held onto her hair. 'Sung Hoon...you had loved me so long ago?' She began reading his entries.

_October 20_

_Too close. I can't believe it. It had all happened so fast that I didn't have time to think. I would have lost Kaoru if I hadn't seen that fan falling. If it did fall and kill Kaoru...what would become of me? She'll be gone forever, leaving me in this cruel and lonely world. You would have thought that I would have told her that I loved her right then because I came so close to losing her. But I didn't. When I pushed her out of the way in time, I also chopped off her beautiful long hair. I know it was her prized possession. I said something really stupid and now she hates me forever. Why must I always hurt the one I love the most?_

Kaoru paused in shock. After all these years, she had blamed Kenshin for cutting off her hair when all he did was risk his own life to save hers. More tears slipped down her face as she continued reading.

February 14

Ha Ha! Hey, today I was teasing Kaoru in the cafeteria again. She was so mad. She hated it when I called her Buso Macho Man. Is it my fault she looks so much like a guy? Hmm...but underneath all that she was the still same Kamiya Kaoru that I love. It's so hard telling her how I feel cuz every time we talk, we end up arguing or dissing each other about something. It's Valentine's Day today and I don't even have the guts to give her the dozen roses I have right here. I hope she's not out with some other guy though...

Kaoru let out a little laugh. It figured Sung Hoon would write something like that. She flipped the book all the way to the last entry.

_July 7_

_I love camping. Yesterday I was out camping with everyone and the most important of all, Kaoru. There, that bastard Enishi made me fall into some pit but like always, Kaoru was there for me. I don't know what to do without her. We talked about our past together and of course, she reminded me of how I tortured her. Underneath the moonlight, she looked so pretty. I began to realize that my childhood happiness was all because of her. She didn't laugh at me when she found out my fear. And you know what? Since Kaoru was down in that dark hole with me I'm not afraid of the dark anymore. But I'm still afraid to admit to Kaoru that I love her. What if she rejects me? All I know is that I can't live without her..._

Kaoru shut the journal. She began to do some thinking of her own. She looked over at Enishi, who was sleeping with his glasses tilted as if it were about to fall off. Then she realized it. All her tears and happiness were all because of Kenshin. He was the only one who was able to make her laugh or cry. She knew right then she couldn't leave.

* * *

"Flight 637 is prepared for take-off."

Kenshin watched the plane for Flight 637 take off. He walked away form the fence when the plane was no longer seen. Tears threaten to fall down his cheeks as he started to head home. 'It's over.' Kenshin got into his car. He leaned against his seat and sighed. 'If we were meant to be together, then Kaoru will show up right now. Ah, Kami, do you really hate me that much, the minute I gather that courage to tel her, you take her away from me?'

"Himura Kenshin!"

Kenshin sat up instantly. He recognized that voice. "Kaoru-dono!"

'I must be hilusinating now.'

He looked up and saw her running towards him. He was so happy he couldn't speak. He got out of his car right away and ran towards her. Crushing her in his arms, whispering to her all the thoughts that were passing his crushing heart.

"Why? Why did you come back? Why did you pick me? why are so you kind? Why me?" he whispered over and over in her ears.

Kaoru smiled. "I got off the plane before it took off. Enishi won't be very happy but, he was asleep when I left."

Kenshin looked at her lively sapphire eyes are they were enhanced with joyful tears. He gentilly wipped them away, questioning her one last time.

"But I thought you want to spend the rest of your life with someone you fell in love with first?"

She gazed into the face of the person she knew she wanted to see every day. She leaned over to kiss him. Then she whispered, "It was you all along."

* * *

"Here's your journal back" she shyly held out Kenshin's journal while standing in front of her porch.

"Did you read it?" He asked with his cheeks heating up.

Kaoru slowly nodded, "Please don't get mad, without reading it I would be in America by now. I'm sorry I didn't mean to intrude your privacy, gomen, but—"

Before she could rant on anymore Kenshin captured her open lips with his own. this time, it was free for grabs, no guilt, no pressure, no fear, no embarrassment. With a flick of his tongue, he gentily parted her lips as he pressed closer to Kaoru. To think he'll never get to see her again pained his heart as he incrased the kiss as if their last. Like a spider stuck onto a web, she knew she could never leave him again, giving in to his urges tangoing a beautiful unseen dance. It was slow, slow and passionate, tasting her, remembering her, comminting his piece of heaven into his memory. Both of them wondered at the sweet sensation, but didn't question it. Deepening the kiss her hands reached up to stroke his jaw line, tracing it down his neck as he let out a moan. Her other hand loosely hanged around his neck as she took in his forest scent.

His fingers gingerly traced up and down her neck and spine making her arch into his masculine firm stomach. Kenshin kissed her up and down her neck into her sinking into her jamsime hair as he pulls her closer. What seems like an enternity was only a few minutes before he had to break apart to catch their breath.

"I love you" his voice was so sincere and yet insecure waiting for her answer as if to confirm his hope.

"I love you too."

The two lovers stood under the full having a hard time departing from each other just to return their houses which were right next door. Kaoru's grandfather looked through the blinds seeing he was intruding a sensitive time he withdrew with a smile. All went well.

**A/N**: i know this was short, but i will be writing an sequel to the first ending when kaoru doesn't return to kenshin. so if you want to know that one i will update the first chapter on this story as well. i have just started so give me some time.


End file.
